Another Generation
by sarahXjacob
Summary: Renesme's getting older and is approaching adulthood which,for her, means being frozen in time physicaly But she still has some time before then.There's something she wants before her body can no longer grow. -no longer updating-
1. Surprise

Renesme

As I aged, my senses had grown more and more defined. I could now hear my parents speaking two floors above me. Grandpa Carlisle said I was becoming more and more vampiric the longer I grew. After much research in the southern jungles with the clan of human-vampires like me, he had found that I would gradually become more powerful until I was fully grown and could run, jump, see, and hear as well as Nahuel and his sisters could. Apparently, my father had forgotten this as he conversed about me with my mother.

"…has something he wanted to show Nessie. Sue gave it to him the other day and he wanted to share it with her." My father's velvety voice explained.

"Did you hear what it was? What could he possibly have t…"my mother chimed but I forced myself to stop eavesdropping. Although I wanted to hear more, I knew it was rude.

My adopted Uncle Jasper looked up at me then as he noticed I was scolding myself. Or rather, he felt it. He was confused, so I smiled at him and continued with the book I had been reading before.

I could hear thudding footsteps nearing from the forest and cocked my head to listen harder. The sound continued for a few more steps and then I felt a… disturbance in the air, soon followed by lighter, sprinting footfalls. My Jacob was coming! He had told me he wouldn't be able to see me until dawn came, but he was here!

I ran outside to meet him with a smile stretching across my face. As I approached him, I could see the he, too, was wearing a grin. He came to a stop when he was nearly two feet from me, but I continued on and slammed into his chest in a strong embrace which he was quick to return.

Physically, My Jacob was a few months older than twenty one years. Before he became the shape shifter he is today, he was about sixteen and a half years. According to Grandpa Carlisle, I was physically just a few weeks under that (and my Aunt Alice was itching to throw me a 'sweet sixteen' party). No matter what either of them claimed, the man standing before me hovered a little more than two feet over me.

I pulled my face back and stared up into the dark, sunken eyes of this wolf-man. _My_ wolf-man. He swung me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way to My Grandma Emse's house, knowing this was faster.

I clung to his neck. I was so high up off the ground that I was almost scared… almost. I could never be scared while My Jacob's arms held me so secure I wasn't sure if he would ever let go.

Sadly, we were at the house in a few long strides and he dropped me onto the couch while Uncle Emmet, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, and my mother and father joined us. My Jacob was home early for a reason. He had news.

He looked up and locked his gaze with my father's. I knew he was passing the information on, but I couldn't help but feel curious as to what the message was.

"I didn't know if I should tell you or not, this kind of thing doesn't happen too often…" he trailed off with a look of question on his face.

My father nodded his head and then turned to give my mother a meaningful look. She understood quickly and moved to my side, glancing at My Jacob. Not wanting to interrupt the silence, I gently pressed my fingertips into my mother's granite skinned cheek and let my curiosity flow before her eyes.

"I'm not putting up with another one of your silent conversations Edward, just tell us what's going on." My Uncle Emmet was not a patient man, but I was as eager as he was to understand the situation.

My Aunt Alice's expression changed to understanding as something dawned on her and I knew she had had a vision. Uncle Emmet grunted, clearly put out that he was still in the dark.

My father's expression was almost baffled as he replied, "They'll be here in a minute, we'll just have to wait and see." He looked into my eyes then and for once, he looked almost as if he wasn't sure what to do.

After ten long, dragged-out minutes of impatient waiting, everyone turned their head to the door as the sound of a car approaching pulled into the driveway. I heard two car doors slam closed then shortly followed by a third. I could hear three heartbeats. Two of which were pulsing to their own beat, but were perfectly average, human heartbeats. A tiny, dry ache in my throat returned but I gave it no attention. The third was tiny and flying away while a small yelping sound escaped its mouth. Two sets of footsteps came towards the door and paused, about to knock.

I was up and had the door open before anyone could stop me. I froze in the threshold and stared out to the familiar faces of my Grandpa Charlie and Auntie Sue. In less than a second's time my vision was obscured as I was pounced on by a small, fluffy, yapping… thing.


	2. Jealousy

**i dont own twilight or charaters of twilight. stephenie meyer does. i do, however, own a cookie, which i am currently eating . -munches cookie- enjoy!**

Jacob

Sue had been helping Charlie cope for a few years now, but we all knew he was still lonely in his house. Even with Sue and her son constantly dropping in on him, he just wasn't the same man I used to know. Sue, being… well, Sue, decided to try to bring the old Charlie back. Finally.

And, of course, what do you buy an old, lonely man to keep him company? An annoying, yelping, squealing little puppy dog. Ugh!

As I watched My Nessie on the floor with Emmet and… the dog, I saw a look in her eye that was something familiar, something I had seen before. No, not even that, a shadow, a faint hope of something I had known on another face. My head was drilling for the answer, to unravel the mystery of déjà vu.

I wasn't sure what Edward was thinking. Clearly he was so wrapped up in his thougts that he didn't notice me for once. Comprehension dawned on his face, but he didn't seem glad to have figured it out. He understood it, but didn't like it.

Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Alice hovered over the scene as Nessie held the sleeping dog, stroking from its head to its tail like she did to me when I was a wolf. Suddenly, I felt a pang a jealousy. Was I seriously envying this furball? Jasper looked up at me with almost a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes but I knew my answer. Yes. Yes, I was.

The five of them had spent all morning in the living room playing with _the dog_ until he was out cold from all the excitement. Why the hell would Charlie want this thing? Whatever, it was my watch tonight and Quil had volunteered to help. I could escape soon, just a few more hours.

"I gotta say, he really does make the house feel so much less empty. I lived so long with the feeling, not noticing it until it was gone…" Charlie rambled on, thanking Sue. Rosalie, who hated the dog so much she would rather go into the kitchen with Sue and listen to Charlie's mumbling than watch Emmet playing with it, made a disgusted sound in her throat too low for someone with human senses to pick up.

"I think it's great, Dad, really," Bella was talking now, "but don't you think it's a little… much?" I stopped listening. They were boring. As I got up, Renesme looked at me. I nodded at her and left out the back room. As much as it killed me not to hug her goodbye, I would not touch that dog.

As I phased, Quil's thoughts flooded into my mind. He was south and running up the perimeter to join me.

Pictures of Claire running down stone steps and into his outstretched arms filled my head. Oh yeah, she had started her first day of school today. The little twinge of grief I felt, knowing that Nessie would never attend school, was quickly replaced as I thought of her with the dog this morning and the memorable expression.

_Whoa, a dog? Hey, what's that, right there?" _He pulled out the memory of her eyes, the déjà vu, and my confusion.

_I'm really not sure. I can't think of a time when I would see someone with that… longing on their face. _

_No, not longing. I think it's more of a… well, I don't know, Jake. Have you considered it might be from… before? _

I knew what he meant. Before. Before I had imprinted. Before the Volturi came. Before my little Nessie was born.

_Hold on a sec, though. I think… maybe… _He brought up a sight I had wanted to forget. Edward. Edward, the burning man. The one in the window frame. What would that have to do- but I was cut short.

_Crap! I have to go, but I'll send Embry, he can help you. _

_Wait!_ Damn, he was gone. What could it be? I didn't wan to think of what someone in so much pain could have to do with Renesme and some dog, but I did. I just didn't understand!

**Ugh, i know its short, but...well, i hae no exuse. its short, ok? review, review!! please!?**


	3. Scream

**A/N: hey, um, I just kinda realized….lol, by the time Renesme was grown up, the cullens wouldn't be living in Forks, would they? So…I just checked a map of Washington. They live in Neah Bay now :P its just a couple cities down from forks. This way, Jacob can still be with his friends/pack. Also, this means that Charlie can only visit every once in a while cause he's too busy police-officer-ing and stuff to drive up to Neah Bay. AND, it's still overcast pretty much all the time. So there, I have a solution for everything xD review if you notice anything else I left unexplained….thanx .**

**I don't own twilight, nor do I own a cookie because I ate it last chapter. Now Im lonely : ( it was a good cookie. His name was bob. He was made by Mr. Christie. I miss him. May bob rest in piece. **

Edward

I was just sitting in my room, **(and bella and Edward have their own house in Neah Bay too) **sifting through old photographs. I picked up one from the 80's. Emmet had broken the kitchen counter, that Esme had just remodeled, right in half while wresleting with Jasper. Alice had, of course, seen what would happen and conviently grabbed a camera. The picture was of Emmet on the floor, covered in depris, Jasper and I doubled over in laughter, Esme screaming at them both with Carlisle at her side, and Rosalie looking annoyed.

A pair of arms snaked around my neck from behind.

"I can't imagine what it will be like in twenty years, looking at pictures from now and saying, 'I can't believe we wore that'. Kind of like what I'm doing to you now. I can't believe you wore that!" she laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle, hearing my wife's laughter chiming around me was… intoxicating.

"No, I could never laugh at anything you were wearing. No clothes could possibly make you any less stunning." I answered. She rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.

"Well, _I'm_ laughing. Emmet looks hysterical!" she giggled again.

The air was filled with a shriek, an ear-splitting cry of glee. Bella jumped at the sound, but then sighed, "Wow, must have been good this time. She hasn't screamed that loud over something since we told her about the wedding."

Emmet ….and Jasper too, I guess. But mainly Emmet. 

I was watching the latest football game with Jasper on the new, vibrating lay-z-boys we had just bought. I put the massage control on 'hard' and sat back. It wasn't really soothing or relaxing, like it was for a human, but it was kind of a cool sensation. Like little baby fists pounding on your back, but not really feeling it because it's just a baby.

I heard a shriek. I loud, annoying, peicring shriek. Ugh, she hasn't gotten this worked up about something since….since…..a while!

Okay, THIS one is Jasper's

I looked over at Emmet. He actually had his vibrator on. It's not like it makes a difference. Why did we even buy these?_Because we broke the last two and these ones have cupholders_Emmet had said when we were paying for them. Whatever.

Then a huge wave of joy rolled over me and I heard a glass-shattering scream. I had heard _that_ before.

Carlisle

…_chains containing alternate links of deoxyribose and phosphate… _I was reading an old version of the Medical Dictionary. It was almost completely incorrect. So much had changed medically since this book was published. I was too bored to read this. I needed a book that I could actually learn from. Maybe…

But I was cut off by a piercing, unearthly scream of delight. What had she seen this time?

Esme

_Next thing I knew she was walkin' next to me, singin' doo-ah didy didy dum didy doo… _I sang along in my head. I was re-polishing everything in sight, although it was obvious that it was pointless. It didn't need cleaning, I was just bored. Hmm, maybe if Emmet would let me clean his closet…

(esme also hears the scream of joy but I cant think of any more descriptive words so just skip over that part)

Oh! She was happy! REALLY happy. That was good. I'd better go find out what's got her so extatic.

Rosalie 

Bang bang bang. I'm beautiful and dirty dirty rich. Dirty dirty rich, beautiful and dirty rich. Bang bang bang. **(it's a song by lady gaga, and I was listening to it while trying to think of what Rosalie would be thinking. Then I thought, hey, rosalies beautiful and dirty rich. That'll work) **

(aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Oh. She's….happy? Why? Lately she hasn't been able to see anythi- catches sight of herself in a mirror ooh, I should go find Emmet so we can both admire myself…

Jacob

Ugh! Why was Embry taking to long? I needed to figure this out!

(more screaming, blah blah blah, you get it.)

It was a… a happy sound? What would posses her to make a sound like THAT? It sent shivers down my spine. Ew, it was so… joyful. Sickly sweet. More shivers. I looked around once more and decided Embry wasn't coming. I took off toward the house.

Back to Edward

I started to sift through the thoughts around me until I found the one I was looking for. Alice! She had a vision. . .

_Black, black, black. _ There was a lot of nothing. Jacob and Renesme were interfering with pretty much the rest of Alice's life for the next few months….why? _ Alice running into a store, all alone. She was picking up a package. . . a dress. She opened the bag. It was a long, flowing dress. The kind a Bride's maid would wear…._

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the house. What was that?

**A/N well, if you didn't notice, I don't really like Rosalie. Nothing against Rosalie fans out there, but ever since she tried to get bellas baby while bella died in some corner, I've DETESTED HER VERY SOUL. **

**I know it's kinda harsh but I just HATE her. Oh well. Review? PLEASE? I know mr. Christie, I can get you cookies if you review –hint hint- **


	4. Realization

**I don't own twilight, stephenie meyer does. If I did, nobody would have read it because I would never be able to write it like she did. sigh **

Jacob

As I made my way over to the Cullen house, I started to wonder where Embry was. He was the only guy in the pack (I refuse to call it _my_ pack) who hadn't imprinted yet. Except for Seth, but he was just a kid!

Just as I was about to phase back, Embry joined me.

_Finally! _I thought.

_Look, I wanted to talk to you…_

He did? Oh. . . I decided that finding out what the scream was about could wait for later.

_Umm, OK. What's up?_

Before he could reply, images of some ginger girl **(pale skin, red hair, freckles)** flooded my mind. Through his eyes, she was beautiful. Sparkling eyes, full lips, long hair. She was great, but not an imprint.

_I was thinking… I really like this girl. She's visiting in La Push for the next few months. But…I duno. I mean, I didn't imprint, but god! Look at her!_

Oh. Just… Oh.

_Oh. Well, maybe you should just. . . leave her. It's just that, well, you wouldn't want to hurt her like Sam and Leah. _

_Yeah, I thought about that. Listen, I know that imprinting is more common then we thought, but it might not be for everyone. I don't want to pass this up, then never imprint. I don't want to waste my life…._

_I know what you mean. I felt the same way when before I found Nessie. Remember? I thought was never gona imprint. But I did-_

_And I might NOT. Think about it, it's possible! I could spend the rest of forever hating my life because I don't want to ruin some girl's life. I just… _

As he trailed off, he noticed what Quil and I had been talking about earlier. The funny thing is, her understood what the burning man image was as soon as he saw it. He started humming 'were not gona take it' by twisted sister before I could see what it meant.

_God! I HATE that song! _

_Oh, I know._ He started laughing, seeing how pissed I was.

_Tell me! _I growled. I was ticked, but I defiantly wasn't going to use the alpha against him.

_NO! WE AIN'T GONA TAKE IT!_

Ok, maybe I would... He mentally gasped, hearing my plans. As soon as he did, it broke his concentration.

I saw the burning insanity of Edwards face, followed by a little glow in Bella's eyes while she gazed down at her budging stomach. Then Renesme with a faint shadow of the glow Bella had.

Did… could Nessie want. . . _kids_?

Then Embry laughed while he imagined Nessie and I sitting on the floor with bouncing little puppy dogs jumping around us, each dog had the same red-brown hair as, ugh, Edward. I groaned at the thought. No, not puppy dogs. Children. With Renesme's eyes. And smile. And curly locks. I almost sighed at the thought, if it weren't for Embry laughing his head off at my fatherly-ness.

_You? A dad? HA! You couldn't even get Seth to do what you told him to, how could you control a kid?_

I glared at him. He could be so annoying sometimes! He was immediately serious.

_For real? For real, for real? Wow, Jake. But, and don't get me wrong here, but would that… work? I mean, she's half vamp for crying out loud! Not that I object, but medically speaking. . . _

_I duno. She's not venomous; she's bit me enough times. But her friend, Nahuel, is. He's got sisters, I think one of them had a baby. But that was with a human. And I'm. . . not. Look, I'm going to talk to her. We don't even know if she does want a kid. I'll talk to you later. Uh, bye._

I was still so confused! I mean, a kid? Seriously?

_Look, I'm sorry for laughing. You'd make a good father. _He tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

I mentally rolled my eyes and phased. I pulled on a pair of old cut-offs and jogged back to the mansion. It was just starting to rain again, covering up the last light of the sunset. It was almost twilight. The best time of day to talk with Ness.

**Oooh, kids! Lol, awww. I personally think Jake would be an adorable father. I know this chapter is waaaay overdue, and im sorry, but I started highschool this year and it took me a while to get used to things. No way will I take that long again. Truly sorry!**

**Thanx to everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming xD **


	5. Missing Explaination

**I don't own twilight. And I ate all my cookies. sigh i DO have homework tho.ugh. thanx for reviewing xD**

Renesme

(starting at the same place where the last chapter did)

I had been out in my garden when I heard my Aunt Alice sceam. It wasn't a terrified scream, it took a lot to scare Aunt Alice, but rather one of pure joy. I raced into the house as fast as I could go. In about 7 seconds I was in the dining room around the large wooden table. I was, of course, the last person to arrive. I was faster than any human had ever run, but I still didn't have quite as much power as my family. I quickly scanned the room.

My Uncle Jasper was standing behind Aunt Alice with his hand on her shoulder, giving her a 'what is it this time' look. Uncle Emmet and my father were standing at the back wall, my father was giving Aunt Alice a meaningful look but she didn't return his gaze. Aunt Rose was looking annoyed yet strangely interested. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were side by side near the door. My mother was the only one who turned to me as I entered the room. She gave me a confusing look, I didn't understand it.

"Well?" my father asked

"Umm, I'm not sure if I saw it right. It was dark, Nessie was too involved." My aunt defended herself, only confusing us all more.

My father raised an eyebrow, "you don't think…?"

"No, he hasn't decided yet." A minute passed, then her eyes lit up. "oh!" she squeaked. This was the second time today. Why couldn't they just tell us?

Several minutes passed of Aunt Alice and my Father's silent conversation. Aunt Rose tapped her foot impatiently, "Ill be in my room if you decide to let us in on the secret." She stepped out of the room and we all heard her climbing the stairs.

After a moment, Uncle Emmet said, "Looks like we're not gona find out…" and followed his wife.

"I should be getting to work," Grandpa Carlisle excused himself.

It went on until it was just Grandma Esme, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, my father, and I. My father's eyes were darting between mine and his sisters. He finally gave Aunt Alice one more meaningful look and muttered something like, "if you're sure…" then darted out of the room, kissing my forhead on the way out. I sighed. He was so fast that even with my vampiric senses I couldn't see him. I knew one day I would be able to. I just felt like that 'one day' was coming sooner than I was ready.

"Whats wrong?" Uncle Jasper murmered intoAlice's ear. He had probably sensed her getting tense. I knew why.

"Jacob's coming" we said together. "and he's blocking my vision." She continued. I gave Grandma Esme a quick hug before racing to meet him outside.

"Hey, Ness" he said. He seemed distracted. I wondered why…?

"Hey!" I jumped into his outstretched arms, "You just left this morning. What brings you here again? Your messing Aunt Alice's visions." I accused, then put my hands on my hips teasingly.

"Hmm? Oh. I think you do that to her enough anyway." He said, laughing slightly. "Where's my kiss?" he asked, giving me an innocent look.

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't answer my question." I said in a mockingly serious tone.

"I just wanted to see you again. Isn't that enough?" he asked, but I could tell there was more to it. I let it drop. I pecked him on the cheek then raced over to the forest. I was heading to our clearing. It opened up to the cliffs that came onto the ocean. There were a few upturned trees that made good benches but was otherwise just rock surrounded by evergreens.

By the time I made it there, Jake was already sitting on the tree-bench, looking out onto the water. I could hear the waves crashing into the rock below, and the whole area was filled with his and my scent. This was our little clearing, we were the only one's to have been here in years.

I looked out past the rocks. It was twilight. Jakes back was to me. Little bugs were starting to chirp all around us. It was a beautiful scene. This place was magical, it had been where we shared our first kiss.

I took a deep breath to taste the air around me. I sighed in content and wandered over to Jake. I sat down in his lap and looked up into his face. He stared back down at me and we both smiled.

"So," he started, "remember when I said I just came to see you? And you didn't believe me…" he trailed off.

"Considering it just happened only minutes ago, yes I do." I smiled but he was looking up into the sky now. After a few minutes, he slid me off his lap and farther down the log. Then he swung his leg over the side so we were facing eachother.

"I just, sort of wanted to ask you, uh, something. . ."

**gasp what is it? Well, you already know, I pretty much told you last chapter, but I liked the scene. and I know its supposed to be twilight in the scene, but I still see it in my head as midnight. But you shouldn't, so try to picture it as twilight because its more magical that way :D **


	6. Seriously?

**Yeah, I don't own twilight. That's about it. . . enjoy!**

Renesme

I looked into his eyes. They were so deep, I got lost in them. They were burning with anxiety, reminding me I still needed to answer him.

"Um… what?"

"I was just wondering…" he trailed off and took a deep breath.

"Yes?" I was confused. What was he getting at? I tried to be patient, I could see this was hard for him to say.

" You don't… I mean, do you… Um," He took another huge breath and let it out, I breathed in his scent. It was woodsy, like evergreens and soil, but not musty, It was nice. It was my life.

"Do you want kids?" he blurted it out and it came all in a rush.

"W-what?" I stuttered. No, he must have said something else. Not kids. He didn't, did he?

"A kid. You know, like a baby. It's just that, well, you know as well as I do that one day you won't be able to grow anymore. And that includes being able to carry a child. That day is coming soon, but we have time. I mean, if… if you want to."

"Oh, Jake, " I tried to picture it: a small bundle in my arms with My Jacob's deep, brown eyes, his dark, russet skin. I smiled and turned to look up at the stars scattered across the sky. "I think I'd like that. Wouldn't you?"

He looked up at the stars too, "Your child? Of course I would." He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "But are you sure your ready? We've still got a bit more than a year, you don't have to decide yet."

I sighed. I knew that the second hand would pound in my ears with each tick if I waited. I had a deadline. One year, and that's it. Just one. I would have nine months to prepare myself, wouldn't I? My mother didn't, and werewolves were know for their growths spurts. Wait a second…

"Would it work?" I asked suddenly, pulling us both out of our thoughts.

"Would… What?" He asked, confused.

"I just meant that, well, you're a _werewolf_. I'm half _vampire_, Jacob. Doesn't that seem, I don't know, dangerous?"

"Yeah, I thought about that." He turned to look into my eyes and grabbed both of my hands in his, "But it can't be, not really. You're not venomous, so that's no problem, and if I was able to imprint on you doesn't that imply that we would be able to start a family?"

Wow, he had really thought this through. My smile grew to the point that I felt it would split in two. "So, this is really going to happen. It is going to work, isn't it?"

"There's no reason why it shouldn't. Unless… you're sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes. How could I not want a child with this man?

"Yes, I really do."

"Well then, no."

I was shocked. No? What?

"N-no?"

"No." He was smiling at me. Why was he doing this? What was he playing at? I loved him, but he was confusing me.

"Oh?" was all I could choke out. He let out a small chuckle at my loss for words. Suddenly, he put both my hands into one of his and pulled me closer, leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

"Marry me first. I love you with all my heart, more than that. More than words can express, more than life itself. Marry me and we can live together, we'll go wherever you want, we can go to school or get jobs or just look into eachothers eyes all day long."

I laughed softly. That all sounded so wonderful!

"Where did this all come from? Just the other day we were living life care-free, what happened?"

"I dunno, I guess I realized that you were growing up so fast, I don't want you to miss out on anything. Especially something as big as having a child. I know it would mean a lot to you and you would make a wonderful mother." He smiled at me. We had made our way over to the edge of the cliff now. I tried to move a little further but his arm pulled me back gently. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"I'm pretty indestructible. I don't think a little fall is going to kill me."

"Now, now, I couldn't bring you back home soaking wet, what would your family think?" he teased.

I turned to stare at him. "They're your family, too." I said, serious now.

He didn't reply, he just moved to my side and continued to look out at the black waves. We stayed like this for several minutes before he turned to look me in the eyes, still grasping my hands. The moonlight was shining off his hair and making his eyes sparkle. God, he was beautiful.

"You know, I was serious before. I want to marry you before we start our own family."

"I know you do, but that's not a question…" I hinted. He chuckled, knowing what I was getting at. Keeping my hands in his, he got down on his knee. It didn't make much of a difference, his head was now level with my shoulder.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, I love you and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

I swung my arms around his neck and sat down on the knee he had knelt on.

"Of course I will, you silly wolf, now kiss me."

**I know that this chapter took an aggravatingly long time to get posted, but I wanted to make sure there were no major mistakes. I also wanted this chapter to be as perfect as I could get it because of the proposal! Thanks to everyone for reviewing xD**


	7. Race

**Quick A/N: Oh hi, I just wanted to say that I'll be trying my hardest to update more often, at least every three days. Reviews help get it out faster –hint hint-**

Renesme

My Jacob and I were sitting on the edge of the cliff, dangling our legs off the slide. My hands were in one of his while is arm was stretched over my shoulders. It had been only a few short hours since I agreed to marry him. We were watching as the sun slowly made its way into the air over Washington. It was truly beautiful, but I couldn't fully appreciate it, not with this wonderful man holding me. My _fiancé_.

"As much as I hate to have to say this, we really should get back soon. Neither of us has slept since last night and my Mother will be searching for us soon." I reminded him with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's more your father that I'm worried about." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He stood up and pulled me away from the side of the cliff, dragging me into the forest. "But we before we go…"

He looked at me pointedly and I started to lean in, closer to his face. He brought my chin up with his finger and brought his lips just inches from mine.

"I'll beat you home," I whispered, pulling away and bounding towards the trees, laughing. He growled and took off after me, only causing me to laugh harder.

I was going pretty fast, I was surprised with myself. Jake was right on my tail, about to grab me when we reached a river that was almost twenty feet wide. I took three strides and cleared the jump easily, landing soundlessly on the other side. I slowed my running for a moment, checking over my shoulder. Jacob had come to a stop on the other side of the river. Werewolves weren't meant to be long-distance jumpers and he was contemplating the best way to get across and still catch me. I giggled and took off again, full speed.

By the time I was back at the house I was bent over laughing, clutching at my sides and trying to stay on my feet. Auntie Rose was the only other person in the room, watching my efforts with great amusement.

"Welcome back. Don't hurt yourself." She chuckled. Had I been able to I would have stuck my tongue out at her. Eventually I was able to straighten up and my laughter died down to a slight giggle.

"Someone's having a good day. Besides the fact that it's four in the morning. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "but I had good reason."

"Oh? And what might that-" she cut herself off, making the closest sound to a snort that a vampire as graceful as her could make and rolling her eyes. Jake had just entered the room dripping muddy water from his pants, which were soaked up to the shins. He was laughing, too, as he snaked his arms around my waist from behind.

"Gotchya" he whispered in my ear, even though Aunt Rose could easily her him. "Where is everyone?" he asked a bit louder. _We have some news_ I wanted to add on.

"Out." She answered simply. She hadn't really warmed up to Jacob the way the rest of the family had.

"Hey, um, Auntie Rose? Do you know when they'll be back?" I knew she would answer me.

"Yeah, hun, Grandpa's with Emmet in the garage, Alice is with your father somewhere or other, and Jasper, Grandma and your mum went to see if you were at the beach." She smiled. I always went to the beach when I wasn't with Jake in our special clearing.

"Thanks. We'll just be upstairs," in my room "until they're all home."

"Sure, I'll be in the garage."

I pulled Jake upstairs and into the attic. Yes, the attic. It wasn't like some old, musty attic. Grandma Esme had renovated it so it was more like a bedroom. We sat down on the window bench and I climbed into his lap.

"Mmm, this is nice" I announced, leaning in closer.

"Sure is," he laughed, inhaling deeply, "So, we're going to tell them when they get back?"

"I think. It seems like the best th-" but I stopped because Jake had stiffened behind me. I was about to ask when I heard running. Light ones in the front, most likely female. About ten feet behind the steps were much like the first ones, another female. In the back was a taller, more masculan stride.

Uncle Jasper, Grandma Esme, and my Mother were on there way home.

**Yeah, I know that this chapter didn't really have a lot of plot to it, but like I said, I'm going to update more often now. Thanks to everyone for reviewing :D**


	8. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I own twilight. It's in my room, on my bookshelf. I just don't own the copyrights. Stephenie Meyer does…**

**Another Quick A/N: sorry, I just wanted to let you know, I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter. When it says that Nessie hears 'light, almost weightless' footsteps, was an accident. I was thinking about alice, but here are only 3 people (jasper, esme, bella) who are on their way back. I fixed the mistake. Nobody special will be in the story… **

Renesme

I took Jacob's huge hand and made my way slowly, for a vampire, down the stairs. Auntie Rose was already in the Dinning Room, so I went over and sat down next to her. Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Emmet were just coming in from the garage, but didn't sit down. Instead, they moved over to stand at the opposite wall, behind the head of the table. Nobody was looking at anything in particular. We were all waiting for the others to get home, but you could feel the tension in the room. They knew there was something going on.

The footsteps were closer now, at the end of the driveway. Then the front steps. Then right beside me. It took about three seconds. My mother came over and sat beside me.

"There you are," she laughed, hugging me, "did you get_ any_ sleep?" she asked as Uncle Jasper went to sit beside Rose while Grandma Esme went right over to her husband.

"Well... Jacob didn't get any either!" I defended childishly. This only made her laugh more, and Jake joined in.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but Auntie Alice and my Father showed up out of nowhere. Alice ran right over to sit beside my mother, practically vibrating in her seat. What did she see? She shouldn't be able to see much, not with my and Jake's plans.

My father paused in the doorway, only for a fraction of a second, but a vampire never hesitates. They never need to. Then I realized that I hadn't been trying in the slightest to hide my thoughts. Jake probably hadn't either. He stiffened, and then crossed the room to stand next to Uncle Jasper, crossing his arms over his chest. I hadn't expected him to sit, but he was so tense I was scared for Jacob.

I took a deep breath, clearing my throat unnecessarily. I didn't need to, but I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Jacob gave my hand a gentle squeeze and nodded at me.

"Um, well, Jacob and I have decided to get… married. I'm sure you knew this was coming… eventually, but we have other plans. As in, while I'm still growing. Uhh… yeah" I probably should have thought about what I was going to say earlier.

If it was possible, Auntie Alice started vibrating even harder. Jasper looked concerned for her, but I swear his lips twitched up into a smile, at least for moment. Aunt Rose was absolutely glowing and I knew she was dreaming up way too many frills and ribbons for my liking. Grandpa Carlisle was smiling warmly at Jacob. That, at least, made me feel a little better. Beside him, Grandma Esme was obviously planning as hard as Rosalie. This was going to be interesting…

Emmet was tense and staring right at my father warningly. I was almost scared, but I slowly turned to see how bad his reaction was. He still had his arms crossed. His fists were tight, and would probably be white if not for his lack of blood. He was turned, staring at me, but his face was blank. He wasn't quite smiling at me like it seemed he wanted to, but he also wasn't glaring at Jacob like I thought he would be. Then I remembered; he was the only one who knew about our plans. I wanted a child, more than I would have thought. But I hadn't spoken to anyone about that, other than Jacob. I wasn't sure how he was taking it and he was too much of a gentleman to bring it up in front of everyone before I did. I smiled at him. _Don't worry, we'll tell them. I thought that it would be better to have a chat with Mum first. Just the four of us. _ I thought, still smiling. He nodded, but his posture didn't change so I inched my chair closer to Jacob's and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, letting go of my hand.

I looked over to see Jacob once more before I confronted my biggest fear. My mother. I really had no idea how she would take it, and even though my Father could hurt Jacob, my mother could hurt me the most. Not physically, of course, but if I didn't have her support, I didn't know I would do. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

She was beaming at me. Absolutely_ glowing._ She looked like she might start vibrating along with Auntie Alice. I almost laughed. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She leaned over and grabbed one of my hands and, if possible, my smile grew.

It was still quiet in the room and I realized that Jacob hadn't said anything yet. I nudged him in the ribs, trying to get him to break the silence that had fallen in the last few seconds. He was about to speak when he was cut off.

"Oh my gosh! You have to let me do your hair! It has to go with the dress, so we'd better get started! You're going to need one custom made, of course. Oh, and we have to…" Auntie Alice rambled on, but it was impossible to understand her over, "We should do a theme! Do you think werewolves do weird tribal stuff for their marriages? Oh well, we'll make it perfect! You're growing up so fast, Ness…" as Aunt Rosalie tried to get her ideas clear too. And of course, Grandma Esme was going at it almost as loud as Rose, "Hmm, we had your parents wedding at the house in Forks and it was truly perfect. Oh, but I think if it was back in La Push, near Jacob's house, it would be easier for Billy to get around…".

Thankfully, Jake cleared his throat loudly, causing each of the girls to stop their planning. Everyone in the room turned to look at Jake.

"Dare they going to be like this until the wedding's over?" he asked worriedly.

Aunt Alice and Rose glared at him, Emmet chuckled loudly, Jasper sighed and nodded, Mum rolled her eyes, and Grandma Esme tried to hide behind Grandpa's arm, looking embarrassed. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. Everything was going pretty good, considering I had gotten engaged last night. I was just dreading the talk I had promised my father earlier. . .

**A/N: I don't really have much to say… **


	9. Dream or Memory?

**Disclaimer: why do we have to write disclaimers? Everyone knows im not stephenie, otherwise this story wouldn't be on the internet, millions of squealing fans would be waiting overnight to buy it at chapters or something…**

**anywho, I don't own twilight…**

Renesme

I knew that nobody was finished asking questions. I knew that I had a serious talk coming up with my parents. I even knew that we had yet to tell Billy, and all of Jacob's pack. However, I also knew that I might collapse from sleep deprivation if I didn't find a bed soon. Of course, my father could hear, my uncle could feel, and my fiancé could sense my fatigue and I was forced into my bedroom without more than a 'night' to my family.

I had forced Jacob to get some sleep, too, but he refused to leave my side. The sun was out today. Of course something as rare as sunlight would come through my window and into my eyes the _only _time I ever willingly sleep during the day.I sighed and turned over in my bed, pressing my face into Jacob's chest. Apparently, he had meant the 'not leaving my side' thing literally, much to my enjoyment.

He wasn't asleep, which surprised me because he had gotten even less sleep than I had over the past few days. I squirmed up a few inches so my face was even with his. Intending to put him to sleep, I raised my hand and gently pressed my fingers into his cheek.

_We were sitting in our clearing. I was about nine years old, physically, and my head was level with his hips. I was pulling on his hand, trying to drag him over to the side of cliff. A few days earlier, Quil had made a joke about La Push cliff diving. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I knew that 'diving' and 'cliffs' put together in a sentence sounded like fun. I was trying to convince Jake to let me try it. _

"_But nothing can go wrong!" I whined, "Grandpa Carlisle said it would be perfectly safe, I'm getting stronger." _

"_You talked to Carlisle about this?" he said, not sure whether to laugh or be worried, "Well, I guess that's that."_

_I giggled, but didn't release his hand. "Okay" I dragged out the word, pretending to think, "How about if you hold me the whole way down? I know I'll be safe that way."_

_He couldn't argue. He wanted to give me what I asked for and he knew I would be fine in his arms. "Fine." Was all he said before he scooped me up, locking me in his grasp, and stepped of the side of the cliff. Yes, stepped. He didn't even bother to jump. _

_We were in the water before I had even gotten over the shock of what had happened. We pierced through the waves with a crack that sounded painful and Jacob's part. The water was about the same temperature as my body and it was a cool sensation. Whenever I've been swimming before, it was always warmer than me. This was nice._

_Suddenly, the warm arms around me loosened and I fell out of Jacob's hold. I started sinking and I began to swim to the top. At least, I thought I was swimming up. Being completely surrounded by water made my senses clogged. After about three seconds, my head broke the surface. I made it to the shore in even less time and looked back, scanning the waves to find Jake. _

_He was flailing around in the water, desperately trying to find me. I stifled a laugh, knowing he would hear it. I sat down and crossed me legs, watching as he became frantic. After a good five minutes, I accidently let out a giggle and he froze. Slowly, his head turned in the direction of the shore and his eyes locked on me. I smirked, and crossed my arms over my chest. He was beside me in a few quick strides and I was in the air, being carried to back to the house._

"_I. Am. Going. To. Murder. Quil!" he threatened through clenched teeth. He threw me in the back of a giant orange truck that I had never seen before. It looked older than Billy. He turned the ignition and the truck roared to life, louder than his snoring. The truck turned onto a highway that was deserted of cars. After a few milliseconds of driving we pulled into a driveway to a house that greatly resembled Quil's. Claire ran down the steps to greet us, but she was hardly recognizable. The Claire I knew was five years old. This one was about fifteen, with long blond hair and red streaks. She had on a black and red plaid skirt. She was wearing a grey baby tee with high heeled shoes on. _

"_Jake, no!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. Quil appeared in the doorway holding a medieval shield to block any shots from Jacob. _

_Out of nowhere, Jake pulled out a Jousting sword and ran full-on at the shield. _

I woke with a start, realizing I had fallen asleep somewhere during the memory I was showing Jacob. He was holding my hand up to his face with a huge grin.

"Aw, I didn't get to see what I did to Quil!" he complained, laughing.

"Where did you get that sword?" I asked, giggling a bit.

"Duno… it was your dream."

"Well, it was supposed to be a bedtime story for you, but I guess I fell asleep."

"That's ok, I remember how it ended." He chuckled.

"I'm assuming you didn't sleep, then?" I asked, glaring his way.

"I'll sleep tonight. You know, after I tell Quil about your dream." He smiled innocently.

I grimaced, but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Okay, but that's not all you'll be telling him. And then there's your father. Oh, and… Leah. That should be interesting." Maybe we didn't have to tell her…

He cleared his throat and looked away, "Yeah, _very_ interesting. We're not even finished with your family yet. Let's get downstairs."

I quickly changed into a fresh outfit, supplied by Auntie Alice, and we made our way downstairs. Everything was quiet. That was different, why would they be gone? There was a not at the bottom of the stairs. I unfolded it and I could tell that it had been passed around a lot.

"If you wake while we're out, don't worry. Alice insisted on taking us out." Was written in my mother's writing.

"_Alice_ had very good reason. You needed your sleep and we needed to go shopping for the rehearsal diner." Alice had obviously taken the note from my mother and defender herself.

"Apparently I have to take the guys, too." This was from jasper.

"Of course you do, silly" Alice again.

"We should be back before you wake up, sleep well" was from my father.

And a big 'love you' was written from everyone. Without taking my eyes off the note, I asked Jacob why they couldn't have waited, but he didn't answer. I looked up to see him grimacing.

"What's wrong ?!" I asked, dropping the note and rushing to side.

"Nothing. I guess it's my turn now." He said, keeping a straight face.

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, no! Your father will never approve of me. He's known me my whole life and loves my like family, but he'll never approve of marriage!" I cried sarcastically.

"You laugh now, but must I remind you of Rachel's wedding announcement? Anyone who thought Paul was fearless had never seen him that day." I snorted. True, Paul was pretty scared, but I wasn't like him. Billy had gotten over the fact that I was half vampire. Hadn't he?

**A/N: yeah… I'm sure if I want Billy to be mad or happy. Well, its more that I don't know if the real Billy would be angry. What do you think?**


	10. Suspense

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight… I got more cookies though xD**

Jacob

I looked over to Nessie. She had insisted on driving up to La Push. Claiming I needed rest and wasn't fit to drive in my sleep deprived state, she took the wheel and crammed me into the passenger seat. I knew it wasn't entirely about my well being. She liked speed. She was fast, liker her father, but she still wasn't quite as fast as a vamp. For now, her car was faster than her and she took advantage of that.

Her face was hard, she concentrated on the road. I knew there was something one her mind, considering she didn't even have to look at the road to drive safely.

"Ness?"

"Mmm?" she answered dumbly.

"Look, just because this went bad with Paul and Rachel, doesn't mean this will be all that bad." Honestly, when I first thought about it, I was as scared as Paul. But I didn't really care about that, not with my little Nessie so upset.

"No, it was different with them. Paul was part of your family already. He was in the pack, he was at your house all the time anyway… he was a werewolf." She half whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. I was shocked.

"What happened to all the sarcasm?"

"I realized that I shouldn't be mocking it. It's a real possibility." She said, he voce trembling slightly.

"That 'he'll never approve of marriage'?" I quoted her, "It'll be fine." I reassured her lamely, grabing her hand. I wasn't sure if I believed that myself and I knew that she didn't either.

Her grip loosened on the steering wheel and she pulled her and out of mine to wipe her cheek with the back of her sleeve. We pulled into driveway and she pulled the keys out. She didn't get out. She didn't even move, she just sat there staring out the windshield. I decided I would have to be the first one to get out. I came around to her side and opened the door. She looked up at me, her face blank and expressionless. She took the hand I offered and I led her to the door.

I wasn't sure what to do so I knocked quickly and called out "Dad?"

There were footsteps and the door swung open. I was a little surprised to see Seth there but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey guys, I haven't heard from you since before Charlie got his dog." He greeted us, grinning as usual.

"That was two days ago." I reminded him.

"Yeah, exactly. That's two whole days that you haven't phased."

"Who is it?' Leah called from the living room.

He rolled his eyes, "It's just Jake and Ness."

A strange sound came form her throat. She was worse to Nessie than Rosalie was to me. I had warned her countless times that Ness would be able to hear her, even in the other room. She just laughed every time.

"Thanks," I said to Seth, following him back into the house. Dad's chair was parked beside the couch, which Leah was sprawled across. Seth sat on the floor at his mother's feet, who was perched in a wooden chair. I pulled two chairs over to the couch, on the opposite side of Dad's chair.

"Hey," I sat down beside Ness. "Hello," she said politely.

"Good morning, dear. How are you?" asked Sue, the only person in the room trying to be nice, other than Seth.

"I'm fine, thanks." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

Seth looked up at me then. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing he slight worry in my eyes.

That's when my dad finally noticed. He chuckled "Yeah, Jake. I haven't seen anyone look so upset since… Paul" he breathed in realization. His eyes darted down to my hand, which was holding Nessie's, and then up to her face. Crap.

**I updated today because I might not be able for the rest of the weekend. Thanks to mischief-maker1 for the idea, even if she doesn't know what it is yet :P Oh, and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I think I got them all….**


	11. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…**

**A/N: If you don't like Billy's reaction or whatever happens, don't worry too much because I've got more stuff planned for him later in the story : )**

Renesme

"Well, umm. About that…" Jake tried to think of a way to explain. This was so hard for him, and it was all because he was scared for me. I didn't like that. I didn't like that he was so stressed, and I hated that it was my fault. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself.

"Billy, we decided to get married earlier than either of us had originally intended." I explained, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. His gaze was locked with Jacobs. Neither said a word, but his eyes were burning with intensity. After an immeasurable amount of time, Jacob nodded his head slightly and Billy shot a glance at me.

"Well, I'm happy for you," he grunted. He didn't smile, but his eyes lightened slightly. He turned and wheeled out of the room, into the kitchen. I could hear the creaking as he pulled cupboards open.

"Isn't that wonderful!" said Sue, lightly patting my knee. She got up to follow Billy, a look of worry on her face. I let out a small breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. Jacob tensed and wrapped his arms around me, causing Leah to snort and walk away. I looked down at my hands, trying desperately not to cry. She knew just how to make me hurt.

Seth got up and walked over to us. He was beaming.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. Really. I think it's great that you're not waiting." I looked up at him, smiling slightly. Sometimes, he made everything seem so much better.

"Thanks Seth, I don't know what we'd do without you." I said, and Jake nodded his agreement. I stood up, "I think we should go now,"

"Yeah, I think you're right." He took my arm and pulled me towards the door. Seth followed us out to the car.

"Hey Ness?" he asked, and I looked up at him. "I'm glad you'll be my sister soon."

I smiled. He was the opposite of his sister. When she tried to make me feel bad, adding to the rock in my chest, he warmed up my heart, knocking fragments off of the rock.

"You're already my brother," I replied, getting back in my car.

He waved as we drove off, and I could still see his huge grin until the house was blocked with trees. As soon as I lost sight of him, I broke down. The tears that had been waiting suddenly spilled over and my vision was obscured. I felt the gravel under the tires as Jake pulled over. I could feel large, warm arms wrap around me and I cuddled closer into his chest. We stayed like that until my tears ran dry, neither of us saying anything.

Eventually, I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I still didn't say anything. Neither did he. We both knew what the other would say.

He nodded. _It will be okay._

I shook my head. _I don't want to ruin your relationship with your dad. _

He sighed. _Give it time, he knows I love you. _

I sniffed. _He knows. That doesn't mean he accepts it. _

He yawned.

He wasn't saying anything, he was just tired. I couldn't help but laugh. I fact, I couldn't stop. He joined in, laughing so hard the car shook. We laughed long and hard, until the tears streamed down our faces and our throats were sore.

"Feel better now?" he asked, the first one to speak. I sighed.

"A little. We should get home, everyone will be back soon." He nodded and was about to start the car up again when I stopped him.

"You still need to sleep! There's no way I'm letting you drive, it's a wonder you're still conscious now." I cried, taking the wheel and doing my best to shove him into the passenger seat. I pulled onto the road again and we sat in silence. I stared blindly ahead of me. I hadn't lied before. I did feel a little better. But not much.

**Hello : ) I like Seth. He's so happy all the time :D **

**I might not update again until Friday, so while you're waiting you should check out 'Life After Breaking Dawn' by my friend Dorky Caitie. It's her first FanFiction on , so R & R : ) **

**50 reviews!? You guys are awesome! xD**


	12. Talk rewritten

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own twilight. On with the story…**

Renesme

We headed back home, and even though I sent Jake to go get some sleep, I had a very sneaking suspicion that he ran off with Quil and Embry. Oh well, someone had to spread the news.

This is exactly what I was doing in front of my parent's cottage door. I knew my father already knew what I was there for, but what didn't he know? I sighed and was about to pull open the door when my mother yanked it out of the way, charging me with a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days. You got engaged!" she laughed, dragging me into her cozy little house.

"Hi, Dad." I greeted him as he stepped into view.

_Mom needs an explanation… _I told him, sitting down on the loveseat with her while he took a seat in the armchair.

"Mom, Jake and I decided to get married sooner. You know that much already, but there was a reason we did." I paused, watching her carefully.

"Yes," she nodded, looking at me with confusion.

"Well, Jake and I realized that we both want kids. And that only works if I'm able to grow, as I'm sure you're well aware. Carlisle say's that I won't be full grown for at least another year, and that's more than enough time. Jacob wanted us to be married first though, before we start a family." I said in a bit of a rush, trying to get it out before I got too nervous.

My father's face didn't change, his lips pressed in a hard line. I could swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitching.

I didn't even have time to face my mother to see her reactions because she had thrown her arms around my neck again.

"Nessie! Nessie, Nessie, my little Nessie!" she squealed, rocking us back and forth.

I was scared. My mother had never squealed in my presence before. I was pretty sure she had never squealed anywhere before. She was acting like Alice! I couldn't believe that _my_ mother, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, was squealing. Had I not learned that nothing was impossible, I would have thought that her showing such Alice-ness was impossible.

"M-mom?" I stuttered, not sure what to do.

I turned to my father for help but he was laughing at the sight of us in our awkward embrace.

"Mom, are you… okay?"

She pulled back and looked up into my face.

"Renesme, we are going to go talk to Nahuel, Billy, and Carlisle. Edward can you believe this? Grandchildren! At our age!" she laughed and pulled me up.

I had frozen at the mention of Billy's name. All of the memories came rushing back and a low rumbling came from the back of my father's throat.

"He shouldn't have done that," he growled.

"Done what?" my mother asked, looking between my crumpled expression and her husband's fierce one.

"Um, well, Billy doesn't seem as keen on the idea of Jacob and me getting married." I whispered, refusing to let any more tears escape.

"Honey, is this because you're part… vampire?"

I didn't reply.

"Oh, Ness, Don't worry. He even showed up to my wedding and he knew that I was being changed right after. He'll come around. Just give him time." She tried to console me.

"Yeah," I nodded. I knew this was different, but I didn't need my mother worrying about all of this along with me, "Let's go find Alice." I smiled.

We all headed back to the house, my mother running ahead of my father and I.

"Ness?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I know Billy. He's going to come around. You can count on that." He said it confidently, enough for me to feel better. A little.

"Concentrate on the wedding. I remember the days before mine and your mother's."

We made t to the house then, stepping inside to meet an overexcited Alice and a talkative Rosalie.

"Nessie!" she called even though I was standing beside her, "We've got the date set!"

"Oh? And when is it?"

"We figured that it should be sooner rather than later, and at the speed your aunt, grandma, and I work, we can have it ready for the twenty second of June." She confirmed.

"But… that's in three days!"

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter, hopefully you'll like it better. I know I do ; ) I feel hoooorrrribbllleee for giving my other story more attention than this one. That's like going to one of your kids dance recitals and not the other's parent/teacher conference! Well, not QUITE that bad, but still… you feel guilty. **

**So here I am, rewriting this chapter and starting the next one. I won't be able to post it until after school tomorrow though… Try checking out my other story, I think it's better written (but that's just me). **

**Again, I'm really sorry. I won't let it happen again…. **


	13. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

**A/N: Bah! I meant to get this up after school, I really did, but then I had band practice and my dog got sick, but it's here now, so there's no reason to worry! **

The last two days had been… eventful.

Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, and Grandma Esme had pitched me countless wedding schemes, pulled me through countless stores, and bored me with countless plans. Even my mother was getting tired of their wedding escapades and she was almost as excited as them.

Jake hadn't heard from his father yet, and the wedding was tomorrow.

Ugh, I didn't know whether to smile or grimace at the thought. I was getting married six days after my engagement. I couldn't even try to imagine marrying any other man, but _tomorrow_?

I decided to make the best of it and go with my first option, Smiling.

I was getting married! To Jacob Black! Tomorrow! My smile grew and I went over to see what Auntie Rose was doing.

"Purple or white?" she asked holding up two different coloured ribbons.

"What do you think?"

"White," we said together, grinning.

We made some more simple decisions for a few more minutes until something occurred to me.

"Why are we still picking out patterns? The ceremony is tomorrow, we should be setting up already."

"No, you should be getting to bed. Everything will be ready by the time you wake up." She paused for a moment, then continued, "You won't have time to see the decorations until after the vows are made, Alice and I will be dressing you up all morning. Some things can't be done with super human speed." She sighed.

I got up and wandered over to the yard. It was summer still, so the sun wasn't completely hidden yet. My instructions were to go to bed, and I would… eventually. For now, I was going to the cliff side.

I ran the familiar path until I broke through the trees and jogged over to the fallen logs. I sat down on one and looked out into the sky.

-- Next Morning --

I woke to a scary looking Alice. She had a hairbrush in one hand and a bag of multiple cosmetics in the other. Oh joy.

I was lead to the washroom where an almost equally terrifying Rose was. After showering, I was restrained to a chair while my hair was brushed, played with, clipped, tied, combed, and glittering with perfection. Rose had been rather impatient when I had to dry my hair. As she had said last night, some things even vampires couldn't speed up.

I could hear footsteps underneath me and I knew that our quests were arriving. If I remembered correctly, we were having the original Wolf Pack (Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil), the Clearwaters, The Denali Clan, Rachel, Emily, Nahuel, Charlie, and… Billy. **(a/n: Did I miss anyone?) **

My mother said that there were four times that many people at her wedding, and knowing Alice, there probably were. I was lucky, Alice had said that we could only have friends and family who were in on the secret, otherwise the townsfolk would need explanations as to how we made a wedding in three days.

Next, I was stuffed into my dress and sprinkled with… sparkles? Why did I need to sparkle?

I was lead to a mirror. In front of me was a girl, about sixteen, maybe older, in a pearl white dress. The skirt of the dress poofed out at least two feet around her, and had a light layer of white mesh over the silk body. It was strapless and the same layer of mesh over silk made a stripe around the bust line.

Her hair was in curly locks that hung delicately around her face while the majority of it was tied into a nice bun. She was picture perfect. She was ready for her wedding.

I watched as Aunt Alice and Rose slid out of the room, leaving me to wait for my father to collect me.

I heard the floor boards outside of my door creaking and there was a sharp tap on the door.

"Ness? You in there?" a gruff voice called from the other side.

"Billy?"

**A/N: Hmm, well I realize that Billy wouldn't be able to come to her SECOND floor bathroom in a wheelchair, but that's okay. It's just a story, we don't need to look that deep into it.**

**So… the next chapter might not be out until Saturday (at the **_**latest**_**) because I have to do research to do a wedding… Kids soon though! : ) **


	14. Ceremonies

**Disclaimer: I, in fact, do not own Twilight. **

**I just wanted to mention: I've only ever been to one wedding, so what I write probably isn't ceremonially correct. Also, I don't think that ceremonially is a word, but that's okay ;P**

Renesme

I watched in surprise as the door swung open to reveal my future father-in-law.

"Hi," I greeted, trying not to be impolite.

He nodded but didn't answer. We sat there for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"Renesme," he started, looking a little uncomfortable, "I came here to apologize."

I looked up at him and found he was staring intently at me.

"You don't have to," I breathed.

"No, I do. I shouldn't have… acted the way I did."

This was getting more awkward for him, but I was soaring. He didn't hate me. He didn't hate me! And he was actually apologizing.

"It's okay." I said quietly, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Well, I wanted to give you this: to wear today, on your wedding day." He said, producing a small chain from his jacket.

He handed it gently to me. It was just a long string, but there was a small trinket attached to it. It was a tiny figurine, much like the one on my mother's charm bracelet. This one had more detail though, and was a slightly darker. It was expertly carved into a large wolf.

When I looked back up again, my eyes thick with tears, all I saw was the bathroom door closing again.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

I clasped the chain around my neck, but it hung just a few inches below the neckline so I tucked it behind the fabric.

My father was beside me in a flash.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, pulling me into a soft embrace.

"You look ready," he laughed, after releasing me.

"I am," I said simply, leading my father out the door.

I listened I delight as the wedding march slowly started. It was my queue.

"Good luck," my father chuckled, taking my arm in his.

We stepped out into the yard.

I focused on Jacob. He was staring right at me, the hugest grin on his face. I had already been smiling, but it grew when I saw him.

It wasn't until I took a few steps when I noticed something odd.

I remembered the day when I had asked Jacob how he became a werewolf.

"_It's usually triggered when you experience a powerful emotion. It's usually anger or hate, because they're really strong but not uncommon. It's normally the same emotion you have to dig up before you can phase." he explained._

"_What triggered you?" I had asked. _

"_I was happy. I was just completely joyful, I probably would have started dancing on the spot." He laughed. _

"_Is that how you phase?"_

"_It is since I found you."_

And as I watched the powerful emotions in his eyes, and as I watched the tiniest of vibrations slowly course through his fingers, I dropped my bouquet.

My father, hearing everything that had just clicked in my mind, stiffened beside me.

Our march only faltered for less than a beat, but because nearly everyone in the audience had enhanced senses, it did not go unnoticed.

Eventually, we reached the alter and my father placed my hand in Jacob's. After giving us a stern look, he stepped back to take his seat.

I looked up into his eyes. They were still just as excited as before. Keeping the smile planted convincingly on my face, I let the warning flow visibly behind my eyes.

My hands in his, the growing vibrations slowed. Not by much, but enough to help relax me. I knew that sometimes, phasing was uncontrollable.

I was confident that only four people could tell what was going on. There was Jacob and I, my father obviously, but I was sure that somehow, Emily knew too. She was giving me a concerned look.

I knew that Jake would never hurt me… But then again, Emily had thought the same about Sam.

Then there was Carlisle. He was acting as the minister and was therefore standing right in front of us. I knew he could see the small vibrations, but I wasn't sure how much he knew about werewolves. Maybe he couldn't tell.

He began his introduction, but it didn't last for very long. Jake and I had decided on a shorter ceremony and for that I was now grateful.

We both read out our vows, choosing to write our own and not some generic poems.

**Yeah, so I'm not going to write vows for them. I knew that they would have written their own, but I couldn't write two whole speech things about their love, so let's just pretend : ) **

Carlisle announced that we could now share our rings. Alice rushed up and gave me the ring I had for Jacob, while Embry handed Jake the one for me.

Jacob had originally wanted Leah to be his best man, but she refused to participate in the wedding with a gender specific title. She was still the only girl in the pack.

As we slipped the rings on each other's hand, the tears slowly began to fall down my cheeks again.

This was it. I was finally married. He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me softly, sealing our marriage and our love.

**A/N: I don't have a lot of experience with weddings, so this is probably a little off.**

**I put a poll up on my profile: do you want the baby to be a girl or boy? I did give the option for twins, but only because I have no idea what gender to pick, so it's completely up to you guys. I need at least one vote or I can't keep writing. Pleas vote, or at least review to tell me what you want… : )**


	15. Thank You & Sorry:

**As much as I hate to let you guys down, I've been trying for a while and I just can't go on with this story. Twins won in the end so you can try to imagine the ending? If anyone at all wants to finish this story, message me or something, you can have free reign. If someone does want to continue, I'll post a link here so that others can read it. I truly hate to say this, but I have to stop this story. **

**I will accept anyone at all wanting to finish it.**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. **


End file.
